The present invention generally relates to men's underwear. More particularly the invention relates to underwear with an offset flap opening and alignment guide.
There are primarily two types of men's underwear, briefs and boxer shorts. While briefs fit tightly and are generally only available in unadorned white cotton, boxer shorts fit loosely and are available in a wide variety of colors and patterns. Due to the loose fit and style, many men prefer boxer shorts.
A drawback of boxer shorts, however, is the low absorption of liquids. Even in healthy males (and not referring to persons suffering from incontinence), a small amount of urine remains temporarily in the urethra after urination. A portion of this urine may drain from the urethra into the underwear. With boxer shorts, this drainage tends to reach the outer surface of the user's pants by capillary action, thereby causing embarrassment.
Another shortcoming of boxer shorts is the central positioning of the flap opening. During even normal activities, the flap opening tends to gap, thereby creating an opening through which the user's penis may protrude. This causes discomfort for the user and exacerbates the post-urination drainage problem mentioned above, which also embarrasses the user.